


Come to Your Senses

by KelseaGrumbles



Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [2]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: The fic is apart of my Tumblr Birthday Celebration fics where I'm letting my followers request fics for me to write!Thank you so much @adriansbiss (on tumblr) for this request! I’m currently replaying BB right now and I am still deeply in love with (1) Mr. CEO Adrian Raines. Also, if you see a few grammar mistakes… no you didn’t.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973386
Kudos: 10





	Come to Your Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:
> 
> 5\. “Ooh kinky, I like it.”  
> 46\. “I want you to wear this, and only this.”  
> 52\. “You are absolutely irresistible.”
> 
> Prompts will be bolded

It was no secret anymore than being a vampire heightened the senses beyond imaginable. Once Victoria and the rest of her vampire friends made the announcement to the world, humans became intensely interested in vampire happenings. There were classes in every school, conferences in every major city and numerous book deals by any vampire that was willing to tell all.

Victoria had just gotten home from her trip to Los Angeles where she spent the better part of her weekend speaking in front of thousands of people about her experience with vampirism. She was tired, exhausted beyond belief, when she made her way through the penthouse door.

“Adrian?” she called out as she kicked off her shoes, leaving her suitcase in front of the doorway. She would worry about that later.

The apartment was dark with only a faint light seeping through the crack of their bedroom door. It was nearly dawn, the right time for either of them to be asleep. She walked through the penthouse, making her way to the bedroom where she could finally fall amongst the sheets and sleep for at least 15 hours.

When she opened the door she was happy to find Adrian lounging in bed, but definitely not asleep. His back was propped against the headboard and a book in hand. He wore a pair of dark blue pajama pants but his chest was bare. Victoria smiled when her eyes met his.

“Hey,” she greeted before walking over to place a quick kiss on his lips.

“Welcome home, my love,” he said with a smile. He sat the book down on his side table before pulling Victoria down to the bed to lay beside him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she said as she wrapped her arms about his torso to pull him close. “It feels so good to be home.”

Adrian placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “How was the conference?”

She let out a long, exaggerated sigh. “Tiring. Long. Chaotic.”

“So, the usual?” Adrian mused. He let out a tiny gasp when Victoria pinched his side. “Oh, you’re getting it now.”

Before Victoria could even fully comprehend what he said, Adrian was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. He was kneeling between her legs and pressed his body down to keep her still. Then with his free hand, his fingers trailed down her sides.

Victoria’s eyes blew wide. “Don’t you dare!” But it was too late, a second later his hand was moving along her ribcage making her squeal and squirm. “Adrian! Oh my god, Adrian please!” She couldn’t help but laugh as he continued to tickle her sides. Soon there were tears slowly streaming down her face, her eyes clamped shut. “Please, Adrian, stop it!”

With that Adrian pulled back slightly, still keeping her hands bound. He waited for her to catch her breath before leaning in to place a kiss on her lips. She retaliated by nipping at his lower lip, causing him to groan.

“You are terrible, you know that,” Victoria chided as Adrian started to trail his lips down her jaw.

“And **you are absolutely irresistible** ,” Adrian countered as his fangs ran delicately along her throat, causing her to let out a pleased sigh. His mouth continued to descend, moving along her exposed collarbone to her shoulder. Nipping, kissing and sucking at every inch of skin his lips meet.

Victoria’s head grew dizzy, overcome with his scent and his touch. She was still tired but something about his hands awakened her body. She started to roll her hips beneath him, searching for more contact and friction. He groaned at the contact and she could feel just how much he had missed her.

“Victoria,” there was a warning in his tone but the look of lust in his eyes - already red - let her know that he was enjoying it.

She could feel his fingers squeezing around her wrists and the slight pain only made her want him more. This time she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to his. He knocked his head back as a deep groan escaped him and then in a flash his lips were on hers again. The kiss was deep, insistent and Victoria wanted nothing more than to thread her fingers through his dark hair. But his grip was just too damn tight.

He must have felt her struggle because his fingers loosened up just barely, the feeling coming back as a tingle through her fingers. His lips brushed down her cheek until he nipped at the skin just beneath her ear. “I want to try something,” he said, his voice low and full of lust. “If you’re up for it.”

“Okay,” was the only response she was able to muster and she sighed in relief when her hands were released.

Adrian smiled before opening the bedside drawer and gingerly pulled out a satin, black eye mask. He held it up between them, dangling it precariously on one finger. **“I want you to wear this, and only this.”**

Victoria’s eyes widened before the color shifted to the familiar red. **“Ooh kinky, I like it.”**

Adrian let out a gentle hum before dipping his head to run his tongue over her neck. His fingers trailed the hem of her shirt before she took the hint and removed it. Soon she was completely bare before him and Adrian fitted the blindfold over her eyes.

“Is this alright?” he asked, her other senses heightening beyond reason.

She let out a raspy ‘yes’ in response and almost keened at the touch of his fingers dancing along her thigh. His hands were meticulous as he traced shapes on her skin. She could feel his lips sucking at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

“Just let me know if you want me to stop,” he added. She wished she could see him right now but the way his lips started to move down her chest, eventually landing between the valley of her breasts, made her head cloudy with desire.

He was tender yet precise as his lips left almost timid kisses on her skin. She could feel his tongue flicking gingerly at her budding peaks and when he moved his mouth away, the cold air touching the wet skin made her shiver. An appreciative moan left her mouth when his teeth came into contact with her other breast.

“Yes,” she hummed and was rewarded with him rubbing her other nipple between his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” he praised with another flick of his tongue. “You’re stunning.” _Flick_. “Breathtaking.” _Flick_. “All mine.” Victoria keened at that moment, a slight shudder rolling through her body.

Her hands shot up to the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. “More.”

He obliged immediately. His mouth started to move further down, lips and teeth trailing down her stomach and over her hips. He nipped at her thighs before his strong hands pressed against her knees, spreading her open to him.

She could feel his hot breath against her sex. Her breathing grew ragged as she waited for him to move - to do anything. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long. She let out a haggard moan as his tongue started to lave against her folds. He was trained and knew her body well. Hitting every spot that made her thighs tremble and her back arch. And when his tongue flattened against her clit and a finger entered her, she about lost all control.

“Adrian, please.”

There was a plea in her voice and she thanked her lucky stars that he could understand her when she could barely understand herself. Soon there were two fingers fucking her in full force. His devilish tongue continued to move perfectly against her more sensitive area.

For a moment she thought the blindfold useless as her eyes were screw shut, the pleasurable sensation being almost too much. But then she was thankful he couldn’t see the tears streaming down the side of her face. She was overwhelmed with the touch and scent of him.

And when he added another finger, she knew it was all over. Her back arched tremendously from the bed, one hand threading through his hair as the other dug into the sheets beside her.

“Adrian, I- I’m-”

She whimpered slightly when the feeling of his tongue left her clit for just a second. “That’s it, Victoria. Come for me. You look so beautiful when you come. Let go, my love.”

Then his tongue was back on her and within seconds she was done. Her orgasm spread through her both like hot fire and all her senses were numb. His fingers continued to work, though with less vigor as before, until they finally pulled out slowly and his mouth moved away.

When her sense of feeling came back, the first thing she felt was the gentle press of his lips against her still trembling thigh. Followed by the light smell of cologne - her absolute favorite - as he moved up to lay beside her.

“You were perfect,” he whispered against her ear, confirming that she could hear.

When his lips met hers, she tasted not only him but bits of herself. She thought that his tongue had never tasted so sweet.

And when he delicately removed the blindfold his fingers brushed against her cheek, wiping away any arrant tears. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times before they focused on the man she loved more than anything in the world. He was propped up on one elbow, his free hand gliding easily against her skin.

“I missed you,” she said.

The smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat, even more so when he leaned in to give her one more kiss.

“I miss you, too,” another kiss. “I love you, Victoria.”

She beamed - a truly happy smile. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a fic, please check out my tumblr (@kelseaaa) and see my pinned post. I will be taking requests until Saturday, October 24th, 2020.


End file.
